


Meet Sky - oneshots of everyday events; not yet written into the story (SPOILERS)

by throwawayExperiments (Not_smart)



Series: A New Member Of The Dream SMP [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_smart/pseuds/throwawayExperiments
Summary: SPOILERS!oneshots and character studies of Skylar (- a character from the main story - Out Of Your Cage, The World Is At Your Finger Tips) and some other members of the DreamSMP and trying to write their interactionsHope you enjoy :D
Series: A New Member Of The Dream SMP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088006
Kudos: 19





	Meet Sky - oneshots of everyday events; not yet written into the story (SPOILERS)

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS - DON'T READ IF YOU WANT TO ''DISCOVER'' SKY IN THE MAIN STORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> interacting / character study I guess?? I just wanted to write some Sky & Techno interactions (with bits of Ranboo and Eret dialogue sprinkled in there, too.) 
> 
> aka: author can't write well (yet?) so they write their comfort characters interacting with an OC.

Sky had been on the server for about a month at this point - their favorite place to hang out was probably Eret's castle. Or Ranboo's erm... hut?

They always wandered around with their trusted diamond sword - a gift from Tommy and Tubbo when they decided to stay on the server for a bit. They didn't wear armor for the most part - they didn't participate in any wars, or events, for that matter, and they traveled during the day - the memory of almost dying the first night to a creeper blast still giving them nightmares. Techno and Phil had offered to help them get settled down, go mining for the materials and such, but they refused politely, a part of their mind still saying they aren't going to stay long. When they supplied that reasoning to the duo, the older frowned, a slightly hopeful smile playing on his lips every time he saw them growing closer to the big found family of the SMP. They still left every so often, checking up on their Skyblock farms in Hypixel and such.

(Techno had joined them, on a few occasions, learning that Skylar had chosen the name because of the thing that surrounded them almost all the time on the server - the sky. They said, he fondly remembered, that it was such pretty colors - no matter the time, it was always there, always with such beautiful scenes of clouds and colors.) 

Right now, they sat on a sofa in Techno's house, Ranboo and Techno sitting on either side of them, the three of them holding cups of hot chocolate (or coffee, in Techno's case). They had concluded a practice fight session-turned-snowball-fight and Sky had their warm fuzzy cap replaced with a flower crown Niki and Eret had given to them - enchanted with a special effect to basically never wilt - they used it to signify their fem days.

So, she found herself running her hand through her short hair, every so often gripping the handle of the sword sheathed on her back, and testing the weight of it in her palm. She had opted to not take a wig, instead ruffling her brown hair in the morning and reminding herself to get a haircut the next time she was in the Hub. 

"You need to get that replaced. It looks on the verge of breaking" Techno commented, now at his enderchest, digging through his supplies, stopping her train of thought. She considered his suggestion of upgrading the weapon. 

"Eh, it'll do for the stuff I need it for. Besides, netherite is too expensive and this is a gift." She responded, taking the sword out completely and twirling it in her hand, a smile playing on her lips. She won't mention how she's never upgraded diamond to netherite and had no idea how to do it, she decided. 

"Can I try something?" the piglin asked, stepping closer, a curious look in Ranboo's eyes as he slowly got what Techno wanted to do. 

"Uhh, sure?" Sky answered, passing the sword to the oldest, following his movements with her gaze. 

The nether hybrid turned, dug up a netherite ingot from his enderchest and stepped to one of his many workstations that littered his living space. A few minutes later, he changed his stance, stepping over to an enchantment table and pulling a few books from nearby bookshelves, placing the object on an anvil over the sword. A flash of light and a few incantations later, he turned around, proudly presenting Sky with a netherite sword, enchantments glowing on it, a 'and Techno' cheekily inscribed into the handle along with the 'To the new child, from Tommy and Tubbo' that somehow transferred from the diamond state of the blade. She decided to not question it, instead trying the weight of the bade in her arms, tucking it into its place on her back. It glistened with enchantments Sky was itching to test out and so, after a smile from the two men and a "yes, go do your thing" from the older, she rushed out to the nether portal, sending a wave back to the two hybrids as she was engulfed by the particles. 

Half an hour later, she had showed up on Eret's doorstep, an excited grin playing on her face as they opened the door. 

"Hey girl, what's up?" they asked, after noticing the flower crown and smiling fondly. 

"Techno gave me a gift! Look!" she almost squealed, pulling the sword out and posing with it for a few seconds then holding it in her hands. 

"Oh? You finally decided to upgrade, huh?" they chuckled, inviting the teen in. It seemed there would be an excited rambling session soon, a circle of Niki, Eret and Fundy intently listening and smiling at the grinning teen for the next few hours. If they had given her a few posing and fighting tips, that would stay within the walls of the castle. 


End file.
